User talk:Damonzxc
Welcome! "Portal 2" images To the point, the recent images that you claim to be of Portal 2 are unsourced, and are therefore a violation of the image policy. Can you please tell me or another administrator where you acquired them, or they will be deleted. - Halo-343 15:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :It uses stock textures for the "Behind the scenes" part, the walls aren't 3D, the detail is horrid... It's fake, trust me. --Fireman V2 15:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I see nothing there that couldn't be done with stock Portal content. They are fan maps, most likely. I'll keep them out of the gallery until he can source them or something is done. --Fireman V2 15:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::100% fake. The personality core instead of Wheatley is one of fake proofs. SiPlus 15:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::My point exactly, it's all stock Portal 1 content. --Fireman V2 15:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'm just gonna delete them. If he somehow manages to prove that they are real, which I don't see happening, then he can re-upload, but otherwise they're going. - Halo-343 15:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Good. I wish he would at least respond to us, though. He seems to be intentionally ignoring us... --Fireman V2 15:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry i know they are fake and there fan maps yes but can there be a portal 2 fan map gallery kinda like simulating what it would be like :You knew they were fake? No, having crappy fan maps will not 'simulate' Portal 2, that's nonesense. Don't try anything like that again, please. --Fireman V2 16:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) well alright *sigh* i just wish there could be a joke page were you post images of portal 2 fake maps like a contest would anyone want a contest like people post pics of there portal 2 fake maps and if you trick someone thinking thats portal 2 and who ever tricks the first person wins the prize could be portal 2 fake maps so whos in? :No offense, but that's a bad idea. This is not a place for contests and joke pages. Try a forum, like Facepunch, but not here. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman' V2]] 02:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ok but witch ones do you think are fake It is not hard to recognize whether a screenshot of Portal 2 is fake or not. Hgrunt 13:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) well are these fake well are these pics fake File:Interactive_stairs.jpg File:Glados_outside_jungle2.jpg File:Turret laser ruined chamber.jpg File:Test_chamber_door_plants.jpg :No, because we've all seen them on gameinformer. You have to source them. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 03:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Damonzxc, several things: 1. Always sign your comments with the four "~", because not signing is very confusing. We can often "guess" who's talking with the context, but that's not enough. 2. Use punctuation in your sentences, because again it's very confusing. 3. Don't upload screenshots of obvious fan-made maps passing as official ones, especially if you know they are not official. We have blocked users for less than that. As a side note, I think you are actually pretending you knew they were fake and actually really thought they were official, or at least had a firm doubt. 4. The file "Turret laser ruined chamber.jpg" is already on the wiki. No need to reupload it in a smaller format, and violate the image policy you don't care about in the process. 5. Like Fireman V2 said, the images for which you ask the fakeness are official, because they have a valid and verifiable source. It's all written there in their information template. 6. So in the future, if you want to "stimulate" readers, do it with legitimate information, and not the way you did. Thank you. Klow 07:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I am an immature troll hey guys i found a valve promo portal 2 with how to get portal for free it looks cool http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uh5JrzTCAHM glados says that Damonzxc should be unbanned oh ok sorry lets have a party in my way of saying sorry 10k Post Party! It's time to celebrate, And of course, I also brought food: Pizza! Everyone loves pizza. Tacos Some drinks: And to conclude: CAKE FOR EVERYONE! It's not a lie, I promise That's it, I hope you enjoy my party How old are you? Hgrunt 14:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :We enjoyed your farewell party a lot. Klow 14:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC)